


I'm sorry, magical... What?

by winterandmistletoe



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Carter's an ass, F/M, Mick and Kendra have a thing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7280827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterandmistletoe/pseuds/winterandmistletoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O’cmon, Lenny, you’re an adult, I know exactly you know the word. And even touched it</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm sorry, magical... What?

**Author's Note:**

> No beta'd, rated M for safe  
> I own nothing but my mistakes, guys

“…I mean, no offence, if Kendra wouldn’t be such a 100% hetero Prudy Trudy, I’d try myself, she’s supetcute after all but really, what’s wrong with her? Or all fault on her magical vagina?”

Len blinked, just entering the room in the middle of Sara and Mick’s conversation, well, Sara chatted and Mick just put up with her. Snart coughed. “I’m sorry, magical… What?”

“O’cmon, Lenny, you’re an adult, I know exactly you know the word,” Sara snorted, tapped free place on couch next to her and waited until Snart seat down, and when she settled on his laps, putting her arms around his neck and her cold nose into his cheek. “And even touched it,” she murmured, giggling.

Len raised his eyebrows. “Not Kendra’s, fortunately. So I have no idea is it magical or not.”

Mick grumbled something about being surrounded by idiots.

Sara shrugged. “First, Savage. Guy obsessed with her more than a 4000 years. So does Carter. She dated Cisco. She almost married Ray. And now what?”

“What?” Intrigued, couldn’t help but asked Leonard.

“Now she’s screwing Mick!”

It took a second, but then amused more than ever Snart gazed at his partner. He still pretended to be busy with parts of his heat gun, but Len knew too well, when it’s real and when it’s not. This time it was definitely an acting and definitely bad one. “Mick…” Snart drawled.

Sara cooed. “Kendra finally realized who’s the real male out here.”

“And our dearest Mick got the girl,” Len added, slowly stroking Sara’s hip. Mick lifted his head, eerily putting the last piece on place and pointing a gun on them.

Sara blinked and really loud whispered to Leonard. “Aw-w, he’s adorable, isn’t he?”

Snart nodded. “Kendra’s a very good influence on him. ”

Mick sighed, lowered a gun and shook his head. “You two, you’re disgusting.” He stood up, heading straight to the door, when Len remembered.

“Hey, I came for the first place to remind you, dinner in a few minutes, don’t miss it.”

Mick, poor soul, asked without a thought. “What’s for dinner?”

Snart smirked, giving smiling Sara a little nod. “Your favorite. Fried chicken.”


End file.
